please report to the principals office
by TheSherlockedOtaku
Summary: PARENTLOCK ONE SHOT. Sherlock and John have to take Hamish into the principals office for fighting with another kid. Little do the know who the parents of the other child are


John and Sherlock were sitting around discussing the details of their latest case when Hamish walked into the flat. The young boy rushed quickly into his room. That was unlike the detective and the doctors son, he would always have stopped to say hello and ask about his parents day and tell them about his. Sherlock and John looked at each other, concerned. They headed into their sons room. "Hamish." John said. "Is everything okay?" John was always the one to start when problems with Hamish came up. He used a much kinder tone than Sherlock which made him better at dealing with kids in distress. "No." Hamish sighed. Sherlock saw right through that and he had to but in. "Please Hamish. Don't try to hide anything from us, _especially _me." He told his son. "Now who gave you the black-eye?" John looked at Sherlock. "What?!"

"It should be obvious to even you." The detective said. "Hamish has conveniently been facing such a way so we wouldn't see the left side of his face. Seeing as most people are right-handed, if somebody were to punch our son in the face it would give him a black-eye on his left eye. He came home and rushed away into his room, something kids usually do in that situation." John saw that Hamishs face got paler with every word his papa said. "Is it true?" He asked his son. Hamish sighed. "Yeah. I got in a fight with a kid at school." Just then the phone rang and Sherlock picked it up. It was the principal of Hamishs School asking for all three of them to come in to talk to the principal. Hamish looked down at the floor. "We have to go to Hamish school to meet with the principal." Sherlock explained. They all looked at Hamish. Nobody said anything all the way there.

When they arrived at the school they went in to the principals office and all took their seats. John noticed three seats. For the other child and his parents, he assumed. The principal then walked into the room. He was a short, pudgy man with little to no hair. "Ah Mr. Holmes, Mr. Watson, I'm glad you could be here." He said. "Thank you, no if you could please explain what happened." Sherlock asked him. "Well, at last recess, one of the teachers monitoring the schoolyard brought the two of them in. Both bruised with black-eyes." The principal told him. Sherlock was angry with his son, but also kind of happy he fought back and didn't just let himself get beat up. "And how is the other child." Sherlock asked. "The one Hamish fought with." The principal cleared his throat. "The other kid in the fight was James Donovan-Anderson."

Sherlock cringed at the mention of those names. Even John let out a frustrated sigh. "No wonder they were late." Sherlock thought. "They kids parents are both idiots." Just then the other family walked in. Their son James defiantly looked more like his mother with darker skin and curlier hair, but he had his fathers eyes. The two sets of parents just looked at each other for a minute. "What kind of bloody joke is this?" Sally asked? "Please be quiet and take a seat Mrs. Donovan." Sally, Anderson and their son both sat down. "Now what happened between you two?" The principal asked. "He punched me first!" James said. "Is that true Hamish?" Sherlock asked. Hamish sighed. "Yes." He admitted. John, disappointed, glared at their son. "And _why _did you punch James?" John wanted to keep this as civil as possible, but that might prove to be a problem.

"He called my papa a freak." Hamish said. "Oh apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Sherlock said, looking over at Sally and Anderson. "Well Hamish called my parents idiots!" James accused. Anderson gave Sherlock the exact same stare. "_After _you insulted my father!" Hamish yelled at James. "Calm down you two." The principal commanded. The two boys both straightened up and remained silent. "Cleary." The principal said. "The parents seem to have _some _influence on the situation." John scoffed. "Not me. I have nothing to do with this." The principal seemed to ignore John after that. "Now do you know how this might have come along?" The principal said to the other three parents. "I think the parents have simply passed their views on me onto their poor child and now he has picked on my son because of pre-established pre-conceptions of me." Sherlock explained.

"Oh _we're _the bad influences on _our _child!" Anderson exclaimed. He turned to address the principal. "Sir this man is a psychopath." Sherlock was about to give that twit a piece of his mind when the principal interrupted. "Mr. Anderson, there is no need for statements like that here." He said. "No, it's true." Sally chimed in. "He takes Hamish to crime scenes, that's not normal! We would never do that." "Oh so that's how you all know each other. You work together." The principal commented. "As little as I can make possible." Sherlock said. "And for the record, I take my son to crime scenes because he's curious and wants to see them so excuse me if I want to help him on a possible future career path." "Oh so he can turn out insane like you Sherlock!" Sally said. "Mr. Holmes, Mrs. Donovan, this is about James and Hamish!" The principal yelled.

Sherlock desperately wanted to give some retaliation about if the breaking of a condom was involved in conceiving James or how this whole situation was proof of his idea that there should be a human breeding license based of IQ but he remained silent as to stay on topic. "Now James, Hamish." The principal began. "You two will not fight with each other again or both of you will receive a week long suspension." Sherlocks jaw dropped. That was all? He put up with all this crap for a bloody warning? They boys both agreed to what the principal said and they each left with their parents. On the way home things were even more awkward than the ride there. "Hamish that was wrong of you to start a fight with James." John said. "What was I suppose to do?" Hamish asked. "Let him insult my papa? My parents are important to me, I won't stand for that."

Sherlock smirked, but tried not to let John see. "Hamish." Sherlock began. "I am…glad you wanted to defend your family." Hamish smiled at his papa. "But I don't want you engaging in fights with other students." Hamish sighed. "But you argue with his parents." Sherlock and John looked at each other. "That doesn't mean that you and James need to get in fights about it." John told him. Sherlock was glad John chimed in like that because, has much as it stung to admit it, he had no clue what to say. He lay back into the car seat. He found it funny, whenever Sherlock found himself completely lost for ideas, it always was about Hamish. Mycroft initially said Sherlock would be a terrible, uncaring parent. If so, then why was his son the only area where he struggled to have the right ideas and right influence for him?


End file.
